The Ramblings Of Drunk Siblings
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: It had been going fine, a great date. Then they went to get a drink, and suddenly, everything went downhill. Of all the bars, they just had to choose the one that had England and Ukraine.


Was looking at old unfilled prompts and I couldn't help but want to do this one:

America and Russia try to have a perfectly normal night out together, but things take an unpleasant (at least for them) turn when they run into a drunk England and an equally drunk Ukraine who were out drowning their respective sorrows at a bar and met up. Like all obnoxious drunks, they can't tell when they aren't wanted, and to their younger siblings horror, start recalling all kind of embarrassing stories about them when they were little. To make things worse, they start trying to outdo each other and top the other's embarrassing story with an even more embarrassing one of their own. America and Russia attempt to shut them up or just hide under the table in embarrassment.

Drunk Ukraine and England crash Russia and America's date and embarrass them both with embarrassing baby stories.

Warnings: Embarrassed RusAme, Drunk England and Ukraine, England manages to say things out of order (He does that in the english dubbed anime).

...00...00…

It had started out rather nice, then from the moment they left the restaurant, it went downhill like a train speeding at 80 miles per hour. Russia and America had decided to go on their third date and it had been going rather well until they decided to enter a bar in hopes of letting loose with alcohol.

"Am I Catholic or- America! There you are!"

Although he was slurring, America could tell who it was immediately.

"England? What are you doing here?"

England cackled. "What doing am I here? I'm having fun!"

A tinkling laugh made Russia turn around and gasp.

"Sestra! What?!"

Said female was surrounded by a couple dozen empty vodka bottles.

"Oh, Russia dear, look at me!"

Like a child hoping to impress their parents, she quickly downed three more bottles.

America's jaw dropped. "What the-how-no way!" he turned to glare at Russia. "Your sister too!? How can she do that without getting alcohol poisoning?!"

Ukraine giggled. "Oh little Russia learned that from me! He was so cute when he was little, always following me around and smiling. He used to pick flowers and make flower crowns, said he was the Queen of Flowers!"

America couldn't help but snort. "Queen?"

Russia blushed and glared at him. "Shut up!"

England stood and swayed towards the trio. "Hmph, America used to do that too!" he adopted a proud look as if America achieved something great. "My little brother, playing with the bunnies! Always, *hick* always said he'd be friends with the moon!"

Said nation coughed uncomfortably. "Um, England? Please stop."

Russia nudged him aside and bounced up to the british man. "No! Go on!"

England grinned and grasped the Russian man's shoulders. "You know he always flooded the bathroom whenever he took a bath. Cute little lad, he always insisted on bringing his bunnies to the bath."

"Hurk!" Alfred sunk into the chair he had sat in, hoping to just shrink into nothing, he melted into the table.

Ukraine laughed. "So was my little brother! Little Vanya always took home strays. He was so sad when his pets rejected him, he'd cried for days."

Russia's smile waned. "Eh, sestra, p-please stop…"

They ignored them.

England sniffed haughtily. "My brother, my brother, he always *hick* loved to *hick* to err, to run around and ride the buffalos!"

America frowned. "Hey, that wasn't all the time!"

England continued. "And he was so cute, running around being a little arse."

The younger brother scowled. "What!?"

Ukraine sniffled. "My little brother, Vanya was always a crybaby. I missed it when he needed me."

The russian coughed. "Eh, sestra, I think it's time we go home, um…"

England lifted his chin. "Well, my brother is better. Always sent letters hoping I would respond and he always cried when I left. Of course, I always visited."

America slumped, he had long since given up.

Ivan sniffled, why did they have to be so embarrasing?

...00...00…

 **30 minutes later**

"And then, he was trapped under the wagon!"

America banged his head on the table. "Why? Why did he have to mention that?"

Ukraine smiled as she downed one more bottle of vodka. "Well, my little Vanya, he used to be so small that whenever it snowed, he and little Bela would be buried under the snow and then I had to carry them back home!"

Russia pouted. "...I'm bigger now..."

England snorted. "Well, one time, America flooded the house when he tried to make an aquarium with sharks!"

A new voice piped, slurring evident. "Oui, well you all do not know that my little Mathieu was able to, to bring home a bunch of bears. He said that he would make a nest for them and he ripped up the floorboards, said he would make a nest."

Beside him, Canada sighed. "Papa, please don't…"

...00...00...


End file.
